Manolo Blahniks
by jjscm01
Summary: The story of how Lilah came to work for Wolfram and Hart.
1. Chapter 1

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilah."

Lilah looked up into the eyes of Russell Winters, who was offering her a drink. She reached out to accept the glass.

"Thank you. You're the first person I've really talked to in the city."

"You don't have any family here?"

Lilah shook her head tightly, not wanting to talk about the situation she had run away from.

"You're how old? Eighteen?" Lilah nodded as she sipped her drink.

"And you want to be a model?"

"I am a model," she said quickly. "Well, I've done catalogues."

Russell's smile widened. He was easily old enough to be her father.

"Well, I'm sure I can help you get some shoots."

"Really?" Lilah felt a rush of gratitude. She'd met Russell by chance at a party. Coming to his house alone had been a risk, but he might be the lifeline she had been looking for.

"Of course, I'll want some things in return." He put his hand on her knee. "It should be a mutually beneficial arrangement."

Lilah shifted, pretending to move so she could cross her legs. Of course, Winters was just like her stepfather and every other man. Mentally, she was already planning her escape route.

He must have noticed her flinch, because his eyes narrowed. "I do hope we're going to be friends."

"Sure," she said, sipping her drink.

"Because..." His face suddenly transformed so he no longer looked human. "You wouldn't like me as your enemy."

Lilah screamed, dropping her glass. She jumped up and ran to the door as fast as she could in the Manolo Blahnik heels she was wearing, that she had spent her last dollars on, but he grabbed her, impossibly strong.

"Such a pity, Lilah," he said against her ear. "I was hoping for a long-term arrangement. Looks like I'll just have to kill you tonight." He licked her neck.

Lilah brought her stiletto down on his foot, as hard as she could. As he gasped and released her, she managed to get to the door while he was distracted. Kicking off her heels, she ran down the monster's staircase and to the front door, which was bolted.

"Come on," she sobbed as she fumbled with the locks. She managed to open the door and stepped out on to the porch, where she was immediately confronted by two men with guns. Russell's guards.

"Get in," said one of the men, pointing to the car on the drive. Wordlessly, she got into the car. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Winters watching her from his doorway, his arms folded, his face human again.

...

Lilah was sure she was going to be killed, but instead she was driven to what looked like a place of business, 'Wolfram and Hart' spelled out across the building. Dazed, she let the men lead her inside and into a meeting room, where she was left alone. She wasn't wearing a watch and was still panicking, so she had no idea how much time passed while she was there. At one point two strange looking people came in and just stared at her for a few minutes, then left. Later she thought she heard Russell Winters' voice and froze, terrified, but when the door opened it was another man, who looked about the same age as Winters, probably in his early forties.

"Hello, Lilah," he said with a pleasant smile, in a different tone to Winters. "You've had a rough night, haven't you?"

"Where am I?" she shouted. "You can't keep me locked up here. I want to go home."

"Really?" He looked down at her bare feet. "Back to that fleapit motel?"

She didn't know how he could know where she lived. She hadn't told Winters. Maybe he had been following her.

"We researched you," said the man, in response to her unspoken question. "We work for Russell Winters."

"He's..." She stopped, remembering how he had looked in his mansion.

"I know." The man nodded. "It's always a shock when you see your first vampire."

Lilah scoffed. "He put something in my drink. Made me hallucinate—"

"Yes." The man nodded. "People are good at coming up with explanations."

"I suppose you're a vampire too?" Lilah tried to sound sarcastic, but part of her was really wondering.

"No, I'm very much human. This..." He spread his arms. "Is Wolfram and Hart. A law firm that deals with... special cases."

"Why am I here?"

"You were brought here to be killed," said the man calmly. "Mr Winters is a highly respected client, who can't risk exposure. When you escaped from his home, some of our... hired assistants brought you here to make the cleanup operation easier."

Lilah stood up, although she had no idea how she was going to get out of this.

"But that was before our people read you," the man continued. "We always like to check people out, before we dispose of them. We're nothing if not fair."

"Read me?" Lilah repeated. She recalled the people who had come into the room and stared at her, saying nothing.

"We think you have potential," said the man. "We're currently recruiting for young attorneys. With the right training, we think you could be an asset to our firm."

"So you want to put me through law school?" She almost laughed, it was so absurd.

"Your academic record is excellent," he said. His research had obviously been thorough. "And the modelling career hasn't exactly taken off..."

"So you're telling me that vampires are real, this firm represents them, and you want me to work for you, after one of your clients tried to kill me?"

"It's a lot to take in, I know." He smiled again. "We'd put you in another department, obviously. You wouldn't have to work for Mr Winters."

He turned and went to the door, saying over his shoulder, "I'll let you think about it." He paused at the door. "I'm Holland Manners, by the way."

Alone again, Lilah could only sit and consider the offer that Holland had made. She could hear voices outside the door again, one unmistakably Winters'. "The little bitch put a stiletto through my toe," he was protesting. Holland appeared to be trying to pacify him with his soothing voice.

At last the door opened again and Holland stepped back in. He was alone, to her relief.

"So, have you considered my offer?"

"What happens if I say no?" she asked.

"We let you go." He shrugged. "And you can go back to fending for yourself."

Lilah stood up and walked over to face him. Even without her heels, she was nearly the same height as him.

"I'll work for you on one condition. I want my shoes back."


	2. Epilogue

_12 years later_

Lindsey comes back to the office in a foul mood. He storms into the kitchen where Lilah and Lee are sipping coffee and goes straight to the cupboard where the best whisky is kept, almost ripping the door off its hinges.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well," Lilah comments.

"Our new friend showed up." Lindsey pours the alcohol into a coffee cup and takes a swig. "He kicked my client right through the window. Killed him."

"What, Winters?" Lilah almost drops her own cup.

"I thought you said this guy was a vampire?" asks Lee.

"Yeah, he is." Lindsey puts the cup down. "When he showed up at Winters' place to rescue the Chase girl, he went all..." He makes a "grr" face. "Then he just strolls into Winters' office today."

"So if he's a vampire, why is he killing other vampires?" Lilah is intrigued.

"No idea." Lindsey takes another sip. "I need to do some research. I can't have him taking out any more of my clients."

"You did say Winters made your skin crawl," Lilah reminds him.

"That's not the point. How is this gonna look to the senior partners?"

"Yeah, they won't be too happy with you," says Lee helpfully. "Losing a client in broad daylight..." Lindsey glares at him.

"A vampire with a white hat," Lilah murmurs. A smile plays across her lips. "Sounds like this guy could be useful to us."

"I can't see him playin' for our team." Lindsey shakes his head.

"Let me do the research." Lilah puts down her cup and stands up, walking over to Lindsey. Her heels give her a couple of inches on him. "I'll try to find a way in. Maybe if I approach him."

"What vampire could resist your charms?" Lee is trying for sarcasm. It doesn't suit him.

"You wanna do the research?" Lindsey looks sceptical.

Lilah smiles and puts a playful hand on Lindsey's shirt.

"Leave it with me."


End file.
